A New Tomorrow
by dragoonrose
Summary: NaruXSasu!I'm warning you now! Naruto moves away from his best friend Garra. But will he be able to come to terms with his new home when me gets close to a certain raven. Other parings included with the peoples vote! And no i don't own Naruto!


_** I don't own anything! Just the ideal for the story.**_

_**A New Tomorrow**_

Prologue: The Move

The last bell of the school year could be heard ringing as all of Sunagakure Highs kids came rushing out of school.

"Yeah, finally summer break! Hey Garra you wanna go to your house now or shall we go to mine?" Naruto said happily to his short-tempered and deadly best friend.

"Whatever" Garra muttered, not really caring since they always did the same thing at the end of the school year. He was happy to finally be out of class for a good 2 months but he wasn't going to show it.

Naruto looked to Garra with a grin on his face. He'd known Garra ever since pre-school. Garra always liked to play alone in the sandbox and would glare at anyone who dared to come within 10 feet of where he was. Naruto being the oblivious and cheerful little kid that he was (and kind of still is) walked straight up to him one day and offered him some candy he had gotten from his guardian Iruka. Ever since that day Naruto would follow Garra around and try to get him to play with him. They eventually became friends. Actually best friends since Garra didn't really like to socialize and Naruto was too much of a handful for many people to endure. Now they were both 16 and had just finished 11th grade.

Garra's green eyes glanced down at the blond as he was about 2 or 3 inches taller than him. He already knew what the blond would say but that doesn't mean that he was looking forward to it.

"Well," the hyperactive blond started, "knowing your brother, he's probably throwing the usual party down at your house. After all, you did say that your dad was goanna be out this whole month" Naruto said smiling some more. "Let's go party hardy! (1)" he yelled loudly, pumping his fist into the air.

Garra just rubbed his temples with one hand. He hated parties. He was _antisocial_. But apparently the blond doesn't know what that is considering he always tries to get him to go to parties and social gatherings like this. But then again this _did_ happen every year, and Garra knew what was coming his way. _'Oh God he better not do it!'_

"Please" Naruto pleaded putting on that cutest puppy dog face ever.

'Ahhhhhhh. He did the face. Damn him, and that stupid face of his' Garra thought as he growled a little to show his annoyance. Garra hated that face. He just couldn't say no to it. "Fine. But we're not staying long. I can't stand Kankuro's friends. They are all puppet or drama freaks." Naruto laughed as they started walking to Garra's house (a.k.a. party central for Kankuro's friends.)

When they finally got near the house they could hear the loud music (hell you could feel the vibrations as soon as you were by the front door). The door was open and people were everywhere. Even Garra's older sister Temari was dancing with her friends. 'I hope they all go def by the music' Garra thought as he took out some earplugs. He foresaw all of the up coming parties ('cause let's face it, you'd have to be someone like Naruto to not see it), and parties mean loud music that leave most people def by the end of the week. He tuned to look at Naruto as the blond held out his hands, wanting the second pair of earplugs that Garra had. For this too was a part of their yearly routine that they have, equipped with their own little hand signs so they could communicate with each other. Of-cores this also becomes handy when they want to talk to each other in class…but that is another story. As Naruto gave Garra a thumbs up as a thank you, they both walked inside of the house where everyone was having fun dancing and acting foolish (as Naruto puts it…to "party hardy").

After an hour or two the neighbors finally called the cops, getting irritated of all of the loud music and yelling from random people. Since the cops were use to this also, they just did the usual "Turn the damn music down or get your asses home!" By that time Naruto and Garra decided to just go down to Naruto's apartment and play videogames or something.

"Man, life is good. I can't imagine not doing this every year." Naruto said heading down the street. No doubt Iruka would be there and cooking dinner for the three of them to eat when they got there.

"Yeah" Garra said with a small smile on his lips. "We have known each other for almost our entire lives. It would be weird otherwise." Naruto nodded his head in agreement and turned to open his front door. He took a step in only to freeze on the spot. There were boxes everywhere and some were filled with his and Iruka's belongings. Naruto's face dropped as Garra looked in over his shoulder, soon to turn into a look of shock.

"Iruka? Wha…what are all of these boxes doing here?" the blond shouted, panic evident in his voice as he moved to the kitchen. "What's going on?" he asked, desperate for an answer and running to his guardian "Iruka?" The whole time Garra followed Naruto through the apartment, dreading the answer that he knew was coming. He too had his eyes on Iruka, eyes filled with fear for losing his best friend.

"Naruto. I have some good and some bad news to tell you." Iruka started, looking in Naruto's eyes. "The good news is I have a new job. The bad news is…we have to move to Konohagakure because of it." Iruka said the last part sadly sparing a look at Garra and then back at Naruto. Garra was like a second son to Iruka, and it would hurt him as well not to be able to see the redhead teen.

"No. No way." Naruto muttered stumbling around the small kitchen. "We can't move to a totally different state. What about my friends here? What about Garra?" he said now looking at Garra, his one and only best friend, with tears gathering in his eyes. All the times they spent together over the years, and now they may soon never be able to see each other ever again. It was too much for the blond teen. Naruto had to get out of the apartment, had to go and think. So that's what he did. He ran past Iruka and Garra, heading to his and Garra's secret spot.

Garra watched him go, turning to Iruka when he heard the door close. "Why now?" He asked sadly as he started to stare at the floor

"I really am sorry." Iruka said looking at the younger boy.

Garra then turned around and took one step before asking his next question. "How much time is left? When are you supposed to be in Konohagakure?" he asked painfully.

"We leave tomorrow afternoon." Iruka answered picking up a bag and handing it to Garra, who took it without question. Garra then turned to leave the small apartment building, running to meet Naruto at their special spot. There they would spend the last few moments that they had, eating the packed dinner that Iruka had given Garra.

The "Party Hardy" is from my friend! And I thank her deeply for allowing me to steal it!!! Thank you Kim-Chan!!

Also…I hang out with the drama people and I mean no offence. We drama people are allowed to make fun of our own!!;p

And sorry, but I really do love Garra. So he will come back in the story sooner or later. I also made Sunagakure and Konohagakure different state because I wanted it to seem like they were moving far away. If you have questions the go ahead and ask me and I will try to explain them in the next up-date, m'kay.

Review if you want---flames expected, and all I can say is I don't really care for what you people say (sorry to sound mean)! But it might be a while till I up-date this story...considering I have to really fix the other one and update that one first! So hoped you enjoyed it! Bye bye for now!


End file.
